Percy Jackson High School AU
by pj0fangirl
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to high school for the first time and there he finds DRAMA, ROMANCE, COMEDY, SUSPENSE, MURDER, adventure, ANGST, TRAGEDY, HORROR, and FRIENDSHIP. (It's better than the books) And he goes to the moon. Read to find out how! (It's cooler than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

percy Jackson was goong to highschool for tbe very frist time and he was very excite. when his got to the highschool he saw his Girlfrend annabell i mean annaBeth and he bluushed realy loudly. BUt then he saw Puke katellen slouching over to NNABELL he was really tall he was like 10 feet and he was making advdances on his gillfrog.  
"ur really pretty" luke discoed.  
"BACK OFF U PGI" pepsi screeched. He crabwalked ovee rto Pike threateningly. Annabreath swooned.  
"gasp" luke gasped. "ur so threating."  
"ikr" perpci said.  
"im gonna go cri now" puke droned.  
"pig" annbeth Muttered.  
then they pashionetly made out. And it was Beutiful.  
"NO PDA in the halls U DUMS" principle zEus announced.  
"CUrse u school rools,," annaBell cursed.  
"shhhhhh My Love, we can make out l8er" pepsi concerned  
"oMG i love you" AnnBeth concerned back.  
Just then. nico Walked up to the dos of them and hugged pepci.  
"dude" perpcy said  
"no homo" Nico whippered.  
"NO WHIPPERING on the haLls" priciple zeuS scoldorned.  
"omg" Annabeth said cuz shes blonde.  
"all u childrens are sich YEASTY WEATHER-bitten WAGTAILS" Zues the pronciple announced.  
"we hate u 2" percy Condensensed  
"iI dont hate The principle'" nicoke sad.  
"NO ONE CARES" aNnbeth Screamed.  
"no1 gets me" Nico whippered. he flipped His Bags cuz hes goffik.  
"ikr" jAson slithered inbetween pepsi and coke who where still huging bc percy Likes hugs even if rhey are gay hugs.  
"Tis tru!" Perxy yell  
the bEll that probably means school startef startsd ringrang.  
"Harro" Jason greeted cuz hes blond.  
"no u dum thats a beth." annBell screamed gracefully.  
"0H" Jason burped.  
"i kno urbsecret u sicko" Nicokd threatrned  
"0h" Jason bruped Again.  
"wehre gOnna be LAte for CLASSES" someone screamed  
" THANK U GOD LADY" annabeth thanked  
"WE KNOW" percy announced back.

They went to school.


	2. Chopter 2

The 7 heroes, pepsi, lion, jayson, annbeth, pipes, hazey, ann frank plus nicoke, were concincidiantlly in the same biologically class. they teacher was Dr Tartarus.  
"Today in biologie we art discecting Pipes." he mullet.  
"NOOOOOO!" pipes and jason screams in unicons.  
"i have beard" Grover shouted a mung the tennis. racket. Piper and Jaycons started making Out bc Piperd would never feel agan.  
"Get ovur here u little fleshy baseball bat." Docter Tartar hissedd. hold up knife.  
"KNIPHE" pePsy screeched like harp. y,  
"Ur rite that indeed knifee comma Perspy period" Annabeth said cuz smart.  
"omg no1 cares" said Nico cuz goffik.  
"Ong" pipes moaning myrtle. dr Tartar R Us picked her up w/ claw hands by her hed and putn her in table. Table trap.  
" it was a trap" Leon dictated wizely.  
"leo U r wise" Hazel nut spreaded.  
ann Frank kissed her bc jealous of Leos wisery.  
"Pansy" Wise Leo said quietly.  
"Stop arguing u guise.." Jasons screamed. pain. " mah Gf is gonna die."  
"¿que?" leo said cause hes hispanish.  
"SHUT UP," Dr tartartus commandered he held kniphe up to pipes face. "Or i cut the kneck vains!"  
Piper shriked beautifuly cause shes beaut.  
"What a beauty" groaned Jason Irwin.  
"Now tome to teach yall how 2 diseck a Pipes." Tartartar taught. "Frist u knock her out w/ a brick." he Mystyrously grew a brick out of nowere and hot the pipe out the head,  
"Sexy brick!" Jason screeshed  
"SHUT A HUT U impertinent HASTY-witted CLACK-DISH."  
"Fiiiiiiyiine" Jason speeked and sat down on Persy's lap. Percy looked mildly uncomfort. Pipe groaned jn her Unconshousnest.  
"Then u take knife- ERRYBODY COME GET A KNFOE!" Tatatata told.  
"outta my way nerds " Clarrise the gost sed.  
"Clares i will end u" Annmabeth threatened thouroighly.  
"EERRYBODY SHATUP OR NEXT CLASS WE WELD UR MOTH SHUT" Dr tartarus Nounced.  
All the bodies got knife and go over to unconscientious pipes, knfie hold  
"Now take ur knife an break ur neck"  
eveertoby headbanged really hard an dsnapped theyre nexks  
"W8 that does nt sound rite." drum Taratara droomed.  
"o Okay." they used Ductape to fix yheir necks cuz duck tape fix rveything.  
"I live" clarise gasp  
duck tape death  
"No 1 cares." Nico sead and fur ones no 1 disangered with him.  
"Nkw take ur knife and break Pipe" Tata order.  
Everybody hacked pipe to death  
"WH4T NOW?" the musterious transfer studint asked  
"Now " dr Tartyar said and looked up dramatiklyy. "We ride"  
"¿que?" Lemo said cause he cant understand inglosh.  
"Duck tape" Dr poptart began  
"FIXES ERRTHING" tbe class fished.  
they Duct tape.  
"Yo what kind of duck is thys" clarrs questied.  
"Its BLACK" Frank screeexes.  
"WHAT DOES THIS MEEN?!" Rachel sneeZed.  
"bloss u" perspi consoled quietline.  
"it means this"  
Every1 GASP. all loom to see who said?  
piper life


	3. Capter 3

evry1 gaps again

"We just hacked u 2 deat alife" Annabeb ask

"idk" pipers said Prettily

"i KNOW WHY." rachel says "Bc we used black duct magic ur vampire"

"oh said pipes loudlee.

Jasops screamed. "PIE PEER I LUV U"

theyr lips collideed

Jasins mouth starpz bleed

"WHY IS HIS MOUTH BLEEDING?" Leo askd?

" u poked me" jale sad "ur teeth pokd meh"

pipes Stuxk her tongue to her teeth " i have Fab fangz"

"BLACK DUVK YAPE MADR HER CAMPIRE!" pepsi puzzle pieced

"GASP" rvery1 saud

"CLASS IF OVDR ERRYBODY OUT!?l" Dr tartartar schreech, "plan is tin foiled"

"what plain?" Annableth challenges

"I SED GIT OUT U MANGLED IDLE-headed clot-POLE" dr tatarus scolded.

"okay" They all said and exit

"the heck was that. about.?" Hazee questiong

"I yhink Dr Tarrtarp os hiding skmething!" Abbabeth revealed.

"WHAT DU U MEAN" nicok accuse "that my favorite teach. cuz he teach about death. im giffik u prep"

"No he dosnt u dum" Annbeth retortised. " he teaches aboup Biolologic"

"yeah " Perspire agreed. "Beesides nobody want to learn bout death?"

They all shurrged in unicons.

"fun fun fun fun fun " piper Piped.

Every1 loook ar Pipers. She shrug again.

"Pansy" Leo meowed. he was cat now.

"Hot a what" jason confused!

"U got it" annbBath comfirmated "u solved it the plan"

"hot a what jason cknfused more

"the reason Dr Tatataa tride 2 kill poper cuz shes hot and hes jelous?" explain

"Oh" sayd Nicoke. he and perpsy were hugging again

"how to snake please" jason said slithering inbetwin them

Frnak looked at thems "UR word"

"Shhhutupubigdork" Hazel jocked an uppercutted him!

JUST THEN THR LUKE CAT THING Slouched ovur on a bicikle

"what du yo wanT?" Pepsi clacked stan dproctedly in front of the Annbeth.

"I jUst wanna uppercut frank 2" Puke sad,

Hasel Shreiked "NO U FLAP-DRAGON I ART TH ONLY 1 who can uppercut a bae"

Luce shrugged and fell duwn he tall dn unbalanceg e z

"That was not plot relevant," leo said coherently

"pig" Annabeth whippered.

SUSDEN PRINCIPLE zurs

"WAT RU FROTHY HEDGE-BORN GIGLETS DOIN OUTSID CLASS NA D WHIPPERIN IN IN THE HALLS"? zeuz AnnounceD.

"Pansy" leon mutt.

"herd u" Zues muuttered bak.

"ALL RIYTE U POPTARTS," PESPI SCREAM, "IVE HAD IT UPA TO HERE" poi ts toneck"WITH U DIMS"

Coke flipped his red and piple bangs "Let s ditch these prepa"

"wateva" Annananabeth choked and tookb rhe pefcy arm and dragged him out and Nico gollowed bc hed goffix.

"Where Go?" Percy ask

"IDK" annabeth said cuz blonde.

Isuddenly dr tararatA ppeared i. front he had mad beard game and henwas eearing like 20 poinds of makeup

"What di u wa t'

"Live ur dreams, lawnmower chislrend," Dr tartarus sang

Nico shout :HOT"

Annabeth Gave coke a thinky look bc shes smart and pedxy flopped asound beceuse merman?

Rataraus dumped lava on mercy. He scramed

"BRUN BURN FIRE STOP DROP ROLL STIP DROP SOLL"

what next? find out in next epusode


	4. Chapter 44444444

"infinite 4s" Tarararara payed b4 dissappearating  
percy was a crispy nipple now and tr nababeth was heartbraak and so was geico  
"15 minutes wknt save perci 15 purcent od more on car unsure ants" gnico disclosed,?  
"Nerd!" Annmabeth accusefd.  
"k" nicooco mused  
annanabeth cries "how to fix s broke perxy?"  
"kiss him u nerd" nicooke sheep  
ANNABETH KOSSED A CRIPPY PRCCY MERMAN  
silence  
"That was sposed 2 werk!" Nico  
Annablle cried tears of rivers of tear ans fronds all arrives for he funeral  
"Hes a dead 1" they alll said in unickns  
"sike" percy squaked frim rhe coffing  
"oh okay" that all sais  
PLOT TWIST LEO IS PERMANENTLY A CAR?  
"vrroom vroom" Levo bursted  
"i. killes a man. and a woman. And their three childrens." Hazel  
"Pansy" leo vroomrd " I killed a clan of bear worshipeprs a nd a bucnh of brears"  
Funeral: end

pEpsi and Annabeh were going ona dyate in rome itayli eurpoe earth.  
"Hot," anna eth said  
Persy was hot soo so they junped ibto covienience fountain. it was Good.  
explode  
MOON TRIP  
I.N SPACE  
"I can spell space?" Nananabeth  
"yep" Parcy says  
"S-P-ACE SPACE"  
"Hiw dod the noon happen" Asks a perdy  
BANANAbeth look round at moon space star s neubula?  
"idk" say blonde  
LEO A PEAR ED  
"vrrom vroom"  
They hopd into the leto cars and he flew srove them to athe sun at night!  
"brilleeant" NASA whippers  
"Walking on sunchine nite," Percy closed  
"ur so romcomantic " Ababeth screeeeches  
"Ikr" pepsi Says he goes jn for the kill  
THEY KISSES. the sun splodes them back ri eartv wherw evey1 waatch hem smooch it up  
"how to not carr?" Hazel ponts to leo.  
" i swaer he was a cat liek forty minites ago" Frank sware  
"Pansy" leo  
"Lets go gain!" Persy Cried  
"totes backwards" annabell say  
they Xsploded backwards 2 the sun nigt  
"romcOmatic citamocmor" abeth  
" wat" pepsi  
vackwards again leo drive back 2 mooin  
"SPACE ECAPS" ab say  
"hoe" psay  
foutain again  
"toh" annabeth says  
"ur hot") Percy comfirm  
"Yeah." Jaso sayns and prrcy hugged him  
"Hot " Annaberh breathed


	5. capter 5

perpcy tails say to nico's gaylamp  
"I HATE YOU! YOU SMELLY POOP DOLOR Snake bits of coke chest hair goat lover"


	6. Chapte 6

Panda liicked gaylamp  
"hot" jason whippered loudly  
INTINSITY INTENSIFIES  
"canaballism" Hazel screech  
"canaBANANAlissim" Annabeth saysas ear beanana.  
They (leo perp leo jason hzel feank pipple beth nico) were all sittinf on BIG COUCH at the jacksong a part meant and wtahcing the tv elevision. it was party  
Nico sayt on prefcy lap and Jason asat on Nicoke laps and Annabeth eishes she aas a member of the cuddlepuddle. Pipes sat net to nanabeth and leon sat by the pipr a d hasel Sat by hom and Frank st on her  
"it rain near today" says weatherologist  
"plot twist: bored" Hazel diclosed  
Perxy changes the hannel to MOSTER TRUCKS"Leo drove away bc car and he qas jeolouas of the SWEET RIDES!  
"sorry" aays the Nico  
Jason shushed him  
"im MOnstertruck" frank chanted  
Jason shushed him  
"those r my bae" he ad mitt  
Percy stood and knoced the nico and jay 2 rhe COLD HAR DGROUND, OHHH, OHHHHH, TROUBLR TROUBLE TROUBLE  
Jason slapped Pepsis butt and Pespi Yalped and Rocket into ceiling jump  
"dare HOW you?!/" Annabell screeeeeee  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" comfirmed Lumke who wa sprobably a Cancer  
"get here how u" Annabeth ask as the rachel elzibeth Drae and Lurk Cats apppppeared in suddenness  
"Idk" droned rachel cuz sues a ginger and doe sby have soul

what next?


End file.
